Unspoken Truths
by Lawzza
Summary: This is my first Doctor Who Fanfiction. It will feature a few different Doctors and other well loved characters, also a few OCs of mine. Hopefully you will enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Doctor Who or it's elements. All I do own is the Character Leo-Jane Scarlet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unspoken Truths Chapter one - Leo-Jane and the Doctor<strong>_

**L**eo-Jane's usual bright blue eyes darkened, they were blazing with hatred and sadness at the same time. She watched silently as her home planet started to fall apart. The once peaceful planet, the most respected and the oldest planet out of them was coming to its downfall. The burnt amber skies were filled with countless ships; the deep red fields of grass capped with bright white snow had a sea of bodies laying in it. Their deaths happened too quickly for them to regenerate. The smaller sun was only just rising behind the mountains in the distance; the forest looked as if it was burning as the sun hit the sliver leaves.

Gallifrey was such a beautiful planet; it was home to the Time Lords. For a long time it was peaceful, but then the Time Lord's worst enemy's ships filled the burnt orange skies. The war went through the whole constellation of Kasterborous. The greatest war in history locked in time between the Time Lords and the Daleks.

The war has raged on for years, and it is drawing to an end. Many have perished on both sides but the Dalek's numbers were way greater than the Time Lords, they never stood a chance in the first place.

Leo-Jane won't let the Daleks win, she was determined that this war wasn't over. Leo-Jane took in a few deep breaths, slowly and quietly she stood up, scanning the area for Daleks. Picking up her weapon Leo-Jane swung the arm strap around her arm. She ran her hand though her short straight black blue hair. Leo-Jane was an average height of 5"4, she had pale skin and a straight up and down body with hardly any curves and she was pretty. Leo-Jane was covered in dirt, her clothes were ratty looking. The white singlet she was wearing was torn and no longer the white it used to be.

Leo-Jane's eyes widened as she heard off in a distance "Exterminate" followed by a loud high pitch squeal. She grabbed a hold of her gun and ran towards the enemy; stopping and crouching behind some bushes when she heard other voices.

"You DIDN'T have to kill her" Hissed a Time Lord as he stared at the Dalek. His voice was deep and filled with mixed emotions. "She was only a child, afraid, scared, missing her mother. Couldn't you have spared her?" he asked, his voice softened as he looked at the remains of the child girl that he was cradling in his arms, holding her tightly.

She looked to only be around eleven years of age, she had luscious brown curls, and she was holding a teddy-bear in her small little arms, her face was wet probably from sobbing her eyes out. Leo-Jane's eyes softened 'Poor child' she thought sadly.

"Negative, she showed weakness. I took away that weakness. This is a war after all" Replied the Dalek, its eye piece lighting up as it spoke each word. These Daleks show no mercy, even to a child, their only wish is to serve the Empire.

Leo-Jane cringed at the sound of the Daleks voice; she has never liked that sound ever since the first time she encountered a Dalek, from that day on she was an orphan.

The Time Lord's anger heightened as he listened to each word of that Dalek "SHE WAS ONLY A CHILD" he spat. The Time Lord's hands balled into a fist, his eyes darkened. Looking back down to her face he sighed. He slowly laid her on the ground and stood back up, feeling sorry that he can't give her a final resting place.

The Dalek rolled back a few steps, its laser pointer moving around a little "I have heard enough from you… Exterminate, Exterminate, EXTERMINATE!"

Leo-Jane's teeth gritted together tightly, she leaped out from the bushes and rolled along the ground, ending up kneeling in front of the other Time Lord and pointing her gun at the Dalek "Bye bye" she whispered, lightly smiling at the Dalek as she fired. A Laser beam kind of like the Dalek's beam, shot out of the gun; Obliterating the Dalek with ease.

Leo-Jane sighed and slowly stood up, she turned and looked at the other Time Lord, her eyes widening ever so slightly. He had short black hair, he had huge ears, his eyes were a pale blue, they were filled with wisdom, years and years of experience, great loses and still hope, he just had that kind of look in his eyes that said 'I will never give up'

The other Time Lord looked speechless, his mouth open a little as he took in the appearance of Leo-Jane. He soon frowned and crossed his arms over his chest looking unimpressed. "Who are you?" he asked in his deep voice.

Leo-Jane rolled her eyes "What? No thank you for saving your life. Well whatever. My name is Leo-Jane Scarlet" She whispered harshly as she was trying to keep her voice down.. Leo-Jane started to jerk her head to the side, she could hear more of them coming, and she didn't have enough 'ammunition' to fight more off. "What about you?" she finally asked.

The other Time Lord's eyes lightly narrowed "My name is The Doctor" he lied. His real name is only an echo in time, but it still burns in the stars of the Medusa Cascade, his name is hidden from everybody but himself. The Doctor looked down at the gun she was holding "Where did you get a weapon like that?" He was curios; he already knew that it wasn't right. It was nothing of Time Lord weaponry.

"Doctor who?"

"Just The Doctor, will you just answer my question?"

Glancing at her gun and then back at The Doctor she said "The technology in this gun is that of a Dalek's extermination beam. A few years back, a few Daleks were captured, they were held captive and they were scavenged for their parts. This gun is the outcome, it's a lot stronger then a Daleks beam, but it runs out of energy very fast. There was only three made. The other two have already been destroyed." Leo-Jane didn't look proud at all, she was disgusted in fact, and something like this, made by Time Lord's is a disgrace to their name. This is not how Time Lords fight, and yet she still uses the gun. Leo-Jane's hands ran along the side, her finger rested against two words that was etched into the metal. Insignificant words that made out the name of the gun.

"Exterminate" yelled four Daleks as they suddenly immerge from hiding; they trapped Leo-Jane and The Doctor "Today you both die by the hands of our empire." The Dalek's blue eye piece moved and looked directly at Leo-Jane "Surrender your weapon now" it ordered.

Without a second to spear, Leo-Jane threw her weapon away, her eyes narrowed on the Dalek. The Dalek's laser beam fixed on the gun "Exterminate" it yelled as it fired and destroyed the gun.

"By the hands of your empire… Wait, since when did Daleks have hands?"

The Doctor grinded his teeth together, his blue eyes narrowed and his eyebrows pulled together tightly "No! Today, this war ends" he declared. He glanced at Leo-Jane for a second "I'll make sure of it, even if it's the last thing I do" he vowed.

"You sound so sure of that" a Dalek said as it rolled forward towards the two of them.

"Or just ignore my question then"

"Oh yeah I am, and you should be afraid. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are no longer an enemy to the Time Lord race."

Leo-Jane lightly bit her lip; she slowly started to move her hand to the back of her body, lightly lifting up her top and grabbing her Sonic Blaster she was hiding there, she also pulled out a Vortex Manipulator. She entered in a location and grabbed The Doctors wrist. Smiling hugely she said "So, so sorry Daleks, but we have better things to do today then die at the hands of your so called Empire" she said sweetly. Leo-Jane blew them a kiss good bye.

"NO DON'T" Yelled the Doctor, but it was already too late. They had 'hopped' though the Vortex.

The Doctor and Leo-Jane reappeared; they were a few kilometres away and nowhere near any Daleks. They were near the Dome with one of the largest cities in it.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, he wrenched the Vortex Manipulator out of Leo-Jane's hands "I told you not to" he grumbled as he stuffed it into the inside pockets of his leather jacket.

"Hey, that's mine" she whined. It had taken Leo-Jane forever to get her hands on one; she didn't have her own Tardis after all. Leo-Jane looked around from where she was standing "Hmm, we're in the same time field." She said quietly.

The Doctor started to walk towards the Dome "That's because of the Time Lock on this war. You can't travel in time or though a Vortex. It's impossible." He explained as simply as he could. Leo-Jane wasn't the brightest Time Lord around.

Leo-Jane and The Doctor walked in silence for a little bit. They both had nothing to say to each other. They didn't really get off on the best start. After reaching the Dome, The Doctor looked back at Leo-Jane, a small smile played on his lips "I'll give you a choice, either you can come with me and help me, and I assure you that you will live; Or you can go off on your own, and die."

Leo-Jane blinked her bright blue eyes a few times a little confused. 'What was he planning anyway?' she thought to herself. "What are you planning?" she asked softly. "If I'm going to help you, I would need to know what I'm getting myself into first"

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest "Like I said before, I intend to finish this war today, one way or another. You just need to trust me even if I don't tell you everything straight away"

Leo-Jane lightly sighed, she couldn't believe she was going to say this "Okay, I'll trust you with my life" she agreed to help him out, returning his smile.

"Ah, Great, we need to hurry and get to the Eye of Harmony and then find a Warp Star somehow. Their easy to find though" The Doctor's smile was a lie, his eyes was burning with pain. He didn't want to tell Leo-Jane what he was going to do to stop this war. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he was going to destroy Gallifrey and all of the Time Lords and Daleks with it. He thought that it was the only way to stop the Time War for good.

The Doctor held out his hand "Come on" he said grinning. The Doctor has already fought on the front lines of Arcadia; he was there for its fall. That happened around the time of his last regeneration. So the Doctor knew a lot about destroying planets, something he wasn't proud of.

Leo-Jane could see the pain behind his eyes, but she didn't want to ask him what was wrong, all she did was nod and grab his hand.

The Doctor and Leo-Jane ran though ally-ways within the Dome, trying to keep hidden from the Daleks. A few Daleks started to trail The Doctor and Leo-Jane. They both shared a quick glance before Leo-Jane suggested splitting up and meeting at The Eye of Harmony. The Doctor agreed and they both went their different ways. The Eye of Harmony was on the other side of the Dome though, just on the outskirts.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I'll like some reviews please and maybe suggestions.<strong>

**Also, I'll like to give thanks to my friend Rebekah, she was a real big help with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2  End of Gallifrey

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing related to Doctor Who

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unspoken Truths Chapter Two - End of Gallifrey <strong>_

**F**our hours later Leo-Jane finally got to the outskirts of the Dome, she stopped running and placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. Smiling lightly as she saw The Eye of Harmony, she wandered over, her smile dropped as she saw the Doctor already there.

The Doctor looked up "About time you got here, I've been here for a good hour and a half"

"Shut up, I ran into a little bit of trouble" Leo-Jane protested.

The Doctor shook his head; he opened the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S and started to pull some wires out. He was running against the clock now. "Make yourself useful and pass me that Warp Star over there" he asked.

Leo-Jane frowned "Where did you get a Tardis from?" she asked, not making a single move to get the Warp Star at all.

"Never mind, I'll get it myself" he growled as he stood up and picked the Warp Star up off the ground. "And this Tardis is mine… Well I borrowed it."

"Sorry… Is there anything I can do?"

"Well you could get me that Warp Star. No wait, I already got it myself. Just stand back and keep guard in case any Daleks come." The Doctor continued to wire in the Warp Star to the Tardis. He avoided making eye contact with her.

He was planning to use the Warp Star to create an explosion, but by connecting it to the Tardis to give it more of a kick, making the Warp Star so much more powerful and denser. Thus making the explosion much bigger, then by throwing the super boasted Warp Star into the Eye of Harmony. The black hole that the Time Lords depend on to time travel will explode into an uncontrollable black hole; it will expend and start to suck everything within the constellation of Kasterborous. Hopefully it won't suck in anything else.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" she said quietly as she starred at her own feet.

"Make it quick"

"Why was The Eye of Harmony placed here of all places." She asked, glancing up from the ground. Leo-Jane sort of knew the answer, she just wasn't quite sure yet if that was true or not.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing, he sighed deeply knowing that this question was going to pop up sooner or later "This place was just best fitting I guess" The Doctor lied, if he explained it all, Leo-Jane might of worked out what he was doing and try to stop him.

The Doctor quickly stood, he held the Warp Star tightly in his hands "At twilight, The Eye of Harmony will be at its strongest, it will be then when the war finishes for good"

"Why Twilight?"

"Because the two suns are fully powered when they are on the edge of total darkness." Explained The Doctor, well that wasn't quite right.

Her eyes widened, "Wait… Don't tell me you're…" Leo-Jane started to say, but she was cut off by the sounds of daleks and their well recognised electronic 'Exterminate!' being shouted out. Leo-Jane's head jerked around to look at the fleet of Daleks approaching them. 'How did they manage to sneak up on us… How?'

"Do you really want to be the one who kills off your own race Doctor" asked one, probably the leader of the group.

The Doctor looked at the Warp Star and then towards the suns, Twilight was approaching quickly, he just needed to hold them off for a little longer "This War has gone on for far too long. The Time Lords are an old race, maybe it's time for their end. "

The Dalek made a laugh like noise, as if he was mocking the Doctor "You could never do it, you're too much of a coward, Doctor"

Leo-Jane stared at The Doctor, she felt betrayed. He said that she would survive if she came with him, was that just another lie, like his name? She wanted to hate him, be angry with him, but she couldn't, she already trusts him with her life. What he is going is for the better, even if she doesn't quite see that yet.

"Oh no, this regeneration is an all new me. And even _I'm_ not sure who I am. And there is only one way to find out" A hint of excitement played on his lips, her dull blue eyes looked up towards the sky, the two suns, one was based at Twilight, that sun being the larger one. The other was right above them; it was small and didn't provide as much sunlight. The moon was just beginning to rise. It was the mark of a new day.

The Doctor looked at the over charged Warp Star in his hands "I have only one word to say to you all, and that is BYE" he whispered as he threw it into The Eye of Harmony. The Black hole started to slow down, and get smaller; once it reaches into nothingness then it will explode, the force will be too much and it will collapse on itself. There wouldn't be much time afterwards to escape, but The Doctor was determined that he could do it.

The world started to shake, the burnt amber skies were torn open. The Daleks couldn't make a move to get back to their ships, they were stuck. The Doctor started to pull back in all the wires from his Tardis. "LEO" He called as he stepped out of the Tardis

"WHAT" She called back, Leo's eyes were fixed on the crakes though the skies anything could get in now, the Time Lock was gone.

"Reverse it" Ordered one Dalek.

"Impossible"

"Then you will fall with us. EXTERMANTE"

Leo-Jane's eyes widened "NOO" she yelled. Before she knew it, Leo-Jane had pushed The Doctor out of the way. The Dalek's laser beam had hit her in the stomach and made her fly back.

"LEO-JANE" The Doctor yelled his eyes were filled with more rage than ever before. He now knows that he would be the only Time Lord left if she died. He cringed at the thought of it. He stared deeply into the blue eye of the Dalek that killed her "You do not want to mess with me, not right now." he warned. The Doctor back looked over to where Leo-Jane's body would have landed, maybe there is still time to save her, maybe she can regenerate still. His eyes widened her body wasn't there, all that was there was a bright white light… A rift in time and space.


	3. Chapter 3  A new LeoJane

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unspoken Truth Chapter Three - A new face<strong>_

**G**wen's fingers rapidly banged along the key board, filching every time sparks flew off the rift. "Jack, what is it doing, I don't understand" she called. The readings on her screen were going off the roof. Gwen left the computer, her eyes travelled along the hub of Torchwood, it just didn't make any sense at all, how was this possible?

Jack ran down the stairs from his office "WHAT DID YOU TOUCH" he yelled, mostly at Gwen then at Ianto. He ran to the computer Gwen was on, he tapped his fingers against the keyboard, trying to find a way to reverse whatever is happening.

"Don't look at me, I touched nothing at all" Gwen replied.

"The rift is opening up in the hub" Jack mumbled. There was nothing he could do to stop it. "IANTO, GWEN GET BACK" hissed Jack, as he backed away from the rift that was opening up.

Both Gwen and Ianto followed Jack, their back pressed against the wall. Both Gwen and Jack held out their guns, just in case.

A Blinding white light appeared in the middle of the hub, a girl flew out of it and crushed into a computer, she moaned in pain before passing out. The rift collapsed on itself, closing up straight away.

Sparks flew out of the computer, the hub's power shut down and then powered back up on the backup generator. They were in lock down. Jack raised his gun even higher, his soft sky blue eyes narrowed as he curiously he walked over to her, he slowly crouched down beside her and lightly nudged her to make sure she was conscious but she was not. Jack placed his gun beside him, his eyes travelled along the girl's body, looking for cuts or dislodged bones.

One thing did catch his eyes, a burn on her stomach from a laser beam. He had seen this before; he has had this mark on himself. "Daleks" he whispered to himself, his eyebrows pulled together tightly. He knew that couldn't be good.

Gwen took a few steps forward. "Jack, who is she?" she asked, she was scared and confused how this girl managed to get though a rift and into the Torchwood's hub.

"I don't know…" Jack replied, he lightly brushed her black hair out of her eyes. Jack looked up at Ianto and Gwen "She has been shot by a Dalek… She should be dead"

Gwen blinked a few times "Are you saying that she isn't a human being?" she asked, completely shocked how some aliens can look exactly like an everyday human. Without waiting for a reply, Gwen asked "Do you know of any other aliens like this?"

Jack sighed "She is alien that's for sure and yes I have seen others like this" he replied, frowning as he looked back down at the girl.

Ianto stuffed his hands into the pant pockets of his suit "What kind of alien is she, and is she dangerous?" he asked, his head slightly tilted to the one side.

Jack opened his mouth to talk but before any qwords could come out, he was interrupted by the loud moans from the girl. Leo-Jane's bright blue eyes were blood shot, her hand lightly touched where she got shot.

"Whoa, take it easy" Jack said softly, offering her a hand up.

Leo-Jane took his hand and pulled herself up, she lightly bit her bottom lip to try and stop her from screaming out in pain. She glanced down at her own hands; her regeneration cycle was already beginning.

Jack's eyes widened ever so slightly, his hunch was right after all.

Within seconds, all the bare skin that was showing stared to glow a bright orange/yellow colour. Her blood started to boil her hearts beating as fast as they could. Her arms spread back as her head lifted. Leo-Jane was starting to change, her physical appearance, and even her whole personality was going to be different.

Leo-Jane short black hair grew out and curled into a blonde, a beautiful blonde with all different textures to it. Her blue eyes lightened into a powder blue. Her skin darkened from pale to fair skin. Leo-Jane's body build shrunk a little, her straight up and down body turned into an hourglass figure. Her whole new look was gorgeous. She went from having an appearance of someone in their twenties to someone who was eighteen years old.

Leo-Jane panted loudly by the time it was finished, she blinked a few times and lightly rubbed her eyes. She was feeling faint; she needs at least another fifteen hours until her body sets. Her eyes glanced around the room before fixing on the words Torchwood which was painted across a wall. Leo-Jane had landed in probably the worst place she could. And having these alien experts see her regenerate made things a lot worse for herself. Or so she thought.

Leo-Jane's eyes slowly shut, her body went limb as she started to collapse towards the ground. With Jack's quick reactions, he was able to just catch her in time.

Both Gwen and Ianto looked speechless. Gwen gulped, her frown deepened "She just changed her face" she said, pointing out the obvious.

Jack lifted Leo-Jane into his arms "Yes, that was her kind does" he said as if it was common knowledge. Jack walked over to the couch; he placed her down carefully and draped the blanket over her, lightly smiling, he was kind of glad that another Time Lord survived the war.

Ianto and Gwen shared a quick glance "What is her kind exactly?" Ianto asked, they both wanted answers, and they were going to get them one way or another.

Jack leaned against a wall; he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ianto and Gwen "She is a Time Lord… Or Time Lady, whatever way you want to look at it. They have a little trick they can do to cheat death. They can regenerate, but they can only do it twelve times. The Time Lord Race comes from a planet called Gallifrey. But that planet is gone now, along with the Time Lord race." He explained, Jack didn't really want to go into too much detail, mainly because he didn't know that much of the war. Jack always thought the war was a legend but he was told otherwise by the Doctor himself.

"Are these so called Time Lords dangerous then?" Gwen finally asked.

The corner of Jack's lips twitched into a half smile "Oh you would never believe how dangerous they are or can be. But they have protected the Earth so many times before"

Ianto glanced at the Leo-Jane for a few seconds, her frown deepened "You said that their planet is gone, what happened to it?"

"The greatest Time War, between the Time Lord Race and the Daleks"

"What happened to all of the Time Lords then?"

Jack softly closed his eyes, he inhaled the stuffy air and he glanced at Ianto and stared deeply into his eyes "They lost well they both lost in the war. Both Daleks and Time Lords, I think there is only two Time Lords left now. Including her." Jack explained, he didn't even know the full details of the war. "But one way or another, the Daleks always survive." He added. Jack's eyes travelled up to the high ceiling 'I'll find you one day Doctor' he thought to himself sadly, since he was abandoned on Satellite Five he vowed to himself that he would find his way back somehow or another. "Enough questions" Jack mumbled as he walked passed Gwen and Ianto.

Leo-Jane's lips lightly parted, a bright yellow light flowed out of her lips before disappearing into the atmosphere. Her dull blue eyes slowly blinked open as Leo-Jane pulled herself up and into a sitting position. Leo-Jane frowned and rubbed her eyes, everything was blurry at the moment.

Gwen glanced up from her computer screen, she opened her mouth to talk but she was speechless once again. Gwen held her gun tightly in her hand, as silently as she could, Gwen stood up, she brushed her brown hair out of her face and looked up towards Jack's office. Gwen walked towards Leo-Jane "A-are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Leo-Jane's beautiful blue eyes darkened as her head snapped towards Gwen, making eye contact but she couldn't hold it off, Leo-Jane looked away "Why am I here?" she asked softly.

Gwen lightly bit her lip "Well-"she started to say before she was cut off by a pat of her shoulder. Gwen turned around; she nodded at Jack and took a few steps to the side.

Jack walked forward and knelt down beside the couch "You fell though a rift in Time and Space"

Leo-Jane rolled her eyes "I know that" she snapped, Leo-Jane was just surprised that they didn't through her in a cell or cut her up yet. That's what she was expecting for them to do.

Jack lightly chuckled "Well you're viscous now aren't you" he joked. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, may I ask for your name or something you go by" He asked as he through a charming smile at her.

Leo-Jane raised an eyebrow, she looked at Jack from the corner of her eyes "Leo-Jane Scarlet" She mumbled. "Now, how long have I been asleep for?"

Jack's smile widened a little "Pretty name." he said as he stood up. Jack glanced at his watch "Around six hours now"

Leo-Jane sighed deeply, she too stood up. She brushed her hair from her eyes "Well thank you for not killing me, but I really must be going" she sweetly said as she pushed though Jack and Gwen.

Jack frowned, her arms crossed over his chest "Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

Leo-Jane paused in mid-step, she glanced over her shoulder "I have to get back to my planet, I still need to finish that war" she answered truthfully, even though Leo-Jane had no idea how she was going to get there.

Jack's eyes widened slightly "Wait, you're not talking about the Time War are you?" Jack was worried; he didn't want to be the guy who tells her that her planet is gone and everything.

Leo-Jane scoffed "Wow, a human knowing about the war, you must be way out of your time eh? And yes, I am talking about that war" she laughed.

Jack lightly placed his hand on Leo-Jane's shoulder. "The war has ended already"

Frowning, Leo-Jane pushed Jack's hand off her shoulder "That's impossible though, I fell through that rift a few hours ago. The war couldn't have ended in a matter of hours" She protested. Leo-Jane turned her back towards Jack; she stared at the ground, her eyes filling with tears. Leo-Jane always knew it was a possibility; she just didn't want to believe that.

"It is true, the war ended. Time isn't straight forward"

Leo-Jane turned around; she lightly shook her head as tears ran down her soft face "Don't you think I know that, I AM a Time Lord after all." Leo-Jane managed to say through sobs. She crouched down on the ground, lightly hugging her knees. "I j-just don't want to believe the War is over. I was just there at the end of it."

Sitting down next to her, Jack once again tried to comfort her by placing his slender hand on her shoulders.

"So Gallifrey is gone and every Time Lord... Am I the last one?" She whispered as she hugged her knees even tighter. Leo-Jane already assumed that all of the Daleks were dead.

Jack nodded a little "Gallifrey is gone" he mumbled. Lightly smiling, Jack slightly nudged Leo-Jane to get her attention on himself "That I know of, there is just one other Time Lord whom survived the war" he said happily, hoping that might cheer her up a little bit.

Leo-Jane covered her mouth with her hands as she cried harder. She quickly stood up and sniffed as she wiped her face. Leo-Jane smiled "Oh look, I bounced back." Leo-Jane stretched out her arms and yawned "This other Time Lord, you know his name?" She asked as she stared at the Torchwood wording on the wall, her head tilting to the one side.

Jack looked confused; he was wondering how could she just 'bounce back' like that. "Um yeah, I don't know his real name but he went by The Doctor"

Leo-Jane's eyes widened, they were filled with ideas, idea that she was connecting. "I knew him, I was helping him a few hours ago... Something is going to happen..." Leo-Jane was shaking a little. She was scared as she started to work things out.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jack, clearly confused.

Leo-Jane's eyes were still set of the word Torchwood. "When I met the Doctor and he introduced himself, I asked Doctor Who. Torchwood is an anagram for those two words" Leo-Jane mumbled as she glanced at Jack from the corner of her eyes.

Jack raised an eyebrow; he crossed his arms over his chest. "And that matters why?"

"It's all connected somehow. The Doctor, the Daleks, Torchwood, the rift I feel though"

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes "So you are say-" he begun before Leo-Jane cut him off with two words that got him to listen and believe her.

"Bad Wolf."


End file.
